Energia
Energia was a Holiday on Ice show which premiered in 2008. The opening night was in Hamburg, Germany on November 6, 2008 http://www.stage-entertainment.com/Productions_holiday-on-ice-2008-energia.htm. About Energia is all about the way that the universe connects…with energy. It all begins with an exploding Supernova of coloured lights and powerful skating which creates the planets. Together with Ein and Stein, the two clowns, we watch the awakening of light energy and the Elements, on Mother Earth. They watch the birth of creation as the Golden Swan and Naga, the Serpent God, meet and come together, the serpent transforming into human form. Ein and Stein then discover the red ribbon, which is a metaphor for connectedness throughout the show and also the universe and we travel with them to Neptune, realm of the undersea god, with its Mermaids and Mermen, and then on to Mars. Mars is courage and strength and Fire, and the Fire Goddess seduces Stein into jumping through hoops of fire, to prove his courage and strength. Stein gives his partner Ein the courage to also perform feats of strength and to proceed to Venus. Venus is love, and here the shaman brings together animals from all four corners as well as a magnificent horse which Venus falls in love with. Seeing this, the shaman magically transforms the horse into a human, bringing them together in the fullness of love. We later on witness the seductive tango of the Sun and Moon, as the Moon succumbs to the Sun’s playfulness. There are frolics and fun as many groups of planetary beings come together in a lively display of salsa. But Ein and Stein tire of partying and meet Ajna, the Priestess, who teaches them how our light energy, made up of yin and yang leads to harmony. The finale is a Bollywoodstyle vibrant celebration of Diwali, the annual festival of Light which brings the message that light energy is within us and around us and to find peace and harmony, we should all connect with it http://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/Energia.html. Acts http://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/B37CFD38550F45D6B322CF89E7095B91.html Act 1 * Scene 1: Supernova A Supernova of scintillating colourful lights explodes in the depths of outer space creating … the Planets. This is performed with a dynamic display of skating prowess from our Principals. * Scene 2: Earth Out of the Supernova Mother Earth was created. Her five elements, Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Metal show us a new dawn of light energy on the planet. As Ein and Stein watch, they are mesmerized by what Mother Earth may be able to teach us about light. * Scene 3: Birth Ein and Stein witness the Golden Swan emerge from her globe of light and then Naga, the serpent king, arrives on the scene. Curiosity brings them together in light energy and harmony and with the transformation of the Golden Swan and Naga, the serpent takes human form. * Scene 4: Neptunes Underworld The Planet Neptune represents the undersea god, Neptune, who arrives in his chariot creating a great underwater storm of excitement and sensuality. His Mermaid daughters and their Mermen boyfriends finally get his permission to marry and he blesses them with light energy as Ein and Stein discover this magical underwater world. * Scene 5: Mars Ein and Stein enter the land of courage and fire, Mars, where they meet the Fire Goddess. The Gladiators of Mars and the beautiful Mars Goddess enter with some powerful skating and then the Fire Goddess appears as a giant on stilts. She seduces Stein to jump through hoops of fire to proof his courage and strength. * Scene 6: Venus The magical shaman of the universe congratulates Ein on his courage. He then brings on a majestic and handsome horse and animals from the four corners of the world. Venus appears and falls in love with the horse and the shaman magically transforms the horse into a human, bringing them together. * Scene 7: Constellations From above the ice universe, Ein and Stein watch the sensitive shining femininity of the stars. And the Moon also shows her feminine nature and attraction. Act 2 * Scene 1: Moon and Sun Tango The dawn of the day begins to appear and the playful young Sun radiates light to the Moon and Stars. The Moon and Sun seductively Tango for dominance as night turns into day. The Moon succumbs to the heat of the sun and the Sun seduces us with his playfulness. * Scene 2: Planet Salsa Let’s Party! Ein and Stein land in a carnival party with many different groups of planetary beings who come together once a year to communicate while dancing the Salsa. Lots of fun and light-hearted foolishness. * Scene 3: Ajna – Wisdom, Harmony, Balance Ein and Stein witness the battle between yin and yang, white and black, male and female as the members of the Ajna Monastery search for harmony. They learn from Ajna that our light energy is a combination of yin and yang and harmony can be reached through this wisdom of realization. * Scene 4: Peace – Consciousness Diwali, the festival of lights, is celebrated once a year. Our finale, is a Bollywood-style festive celebration of our light energies. Ein and Stein have come to understand, through their discoveries about the universe, that to find peace and harmony with yourself and others, you must connect to the Light Energy. * Scene 5: Energia – Connection, Togetherness Holiday on Ice’s grand finale is our beautiful theme song which culminates in the universal discovery of Ein and Stein. Light energy is all around us and within us. So connect with it! References Category:Shows